


Hardly Golden

by oflights



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oflights/pseuds/oflights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porny coda to Morning to Wake You; Geno and Sid do it, Ovie has to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardly Golden

**Author's Note:**

> So [anon](http://oflights.tumblr.com/post/48887274323/i-was-just-thinking-that-you-should-write-a-porny) asked for exactly what this is, post-Morning to Wake You with Geno making Ovie watch while he fucks Sid. I was into it, my timeline was into it, and so here it is! 
> 
> Thanks to Bridget for the super quick read-through. :) *slinks back off to finish woke up married epic*

Geno had known it would be a bad idea from the very start.

He’s fairly sure that Sidney had only agreed to join him and Alex because he was still nervous about them getting along. This isn’t the first time Geno and Alex are seeing each other since Geno and Sidney had gotten together, or even since Geno had found out about what Sid and Alex had done together once. He’s over it, mostly, in relative terms. Alex is his friend, sordid history and all, and Sidney is his boyfriend now, and Geno’s pretty secure in both of those roles. It’s fine.

It’s so fine, really, that Alex seems to think it’s perfectly okay to start giving Geno shit for it. He’s not cruel about it—Geno wishes he were cruel about it, so he could punch Alex and be justified—but just playful. Because it’s funny, it’s hilarious to him that he and Sidney hooked up first.

Every time he tells the story, he tells it funnier and funnier, grander, talking about Sidney throwing himself at Alex, and apologizing for presumably knocking Sidney out of action for a year and a half just from his superb sex skills. He calls Sidney “lover”, crowds into his space, buys them both drink after drink, and isn’t even sore over having their season series swept by the Pens. That’s how funny it all is to him.

Sidney also thinks it’s funny, though of course he’s much more reserved about it all. After a few drinks he starts giggling his way out of Alex’s slinging arms, rolling his eyes and shoving at him and reassuring Geno with wide, earnest eyes that Alex is a liar, that he’s completely wrong, and that Geno should never take anything he says about anything seriously.

Geno knows all that. He does. But he grits his teeth anyway.

Because he’s over it, really—Sidney is _his_ boyfriend, and Sidney is always honest with him now, and even if Geno finishes all his checks a little more roughly whenever he’s on the ice with certain Rangers, it doesn’t mean he’s not over it. Maybe it’s a little harder now, since he didn’t play tonight and had to watch Alex and Sidney play each other from the press box, but he’s still over it.

He’s over it and he’s fine hearing about it, really, though maybe he’s kind of wishing Sidney had had one or two less drinks, because then he’d be telling Alex to shut up. Sober, Sidney doesn’t like the hard set to Geno’s face whenever he gets matched up against Nash or Staal, though he doesn’t seem to mind the way Geno fucks him after: a little harder than usual, with a bit more of an edge, kind of like the way he hits them on the ice. 

Sober, Sidney probably wouldn’t find this so funny. He’d have insisted they leave earlier, and on the cab ride back to his house, he and Geno would have another pointless, repeated talk about the guys Sidney had been with before and how much they don’t matter now. Then they’d have sex, with that same edge that Sidney really, really doesn’t mind, and it would be a good night.

But it’s not a good night. Sidney is drunk and Alex won’t shut up, and Geno knew this would be a bad idea from the start.

To keep this from going from a bad idea to a terrible idea, Geno finishes his last drink and leans in close to Sidney, who is warm and pink and leans in eagerly when Geno whispers, “Let’s go home now.”

“Okay,” Sidney says immediately, eyes lighting up as he recognizes Geno’s tone. But Alex, listening shamelessly, laughs out loud.

“No! Too early, cannot be tired already.” He grins, impish and ridiculous, right at Geno, and switches to Russian. “Is it so exhausting to sit in the press box, Zhenya?”

Geno thinks that’s actually punching grounds right there, but he takes a few deep breaths and reminds himself how much Sidney hates public scenes. Just the fact that he’s drinking in public is remarkable, and makes Geno’s chest kind of tight; Sidney trusts him that much, now.

Then again, if Alex had said that in English, it’s possible Sidney would’ve punched him himself. But Geno has an objective, and that’s getting himself and Sidney out of here with no one punching anyone and all friendships and relationships and reputations intact.

So he grits his teeth and says, very firmly, “We are going. Sick of your face.”

“Sid’s not,” Alex says without missing a beat, leaning around Geno to beam at Sidney. Sidney rolls his eyes and huffs, which of course Alex takes as encouragement. “Sid liked my face first.”

“You wish,” Sidney says, and leans in to Geno, way closer than he ever would normally in public. This is another reason Geno has to get them out of here; Sidney trusts him to. 

“Always play hard to get, lover,” Alex says, voice high and teasing and infuriating. “It’s okay, though, know how you really feel.” He reaches around to pat Sidney on the shoulder, fingers lingering a touch too long (any length of time is really too long for Geno, though), and so Geno feels justified in knocking his arm away and getting him and Sidney to stand up.

“We. Are. Going. Goodnight, this was not fun, not do it again—”

“I come too,” Alex says brightly, standing up with them and pulling his wallet out. He hands a ridiculous wad of bills to the bartender, making Sidney snort into Geno’s shoulder. “Tuck you both in and read you bedtime story.”

“You will not,” Geno says, but when Alex blithely waves him off and pulls out his phone to call for a cab, he realizes he’s serious. The frustration in him starts to mount higher than before, and he’s gritting his teeth again, but this time it’s not enough to keep from barking out in low, dangerous Russian, “If you come with us, you’ll have to watch me fuck him into the mattress.”

Alex’s grin freezes on his face, and his eyes narrow. Then he says, “Kinky. You like an audience?”

Geno meets his eyes, and realizes he’s deadly serious as he says it. “I’m not joking. I think it’s something you should see, to shut you up for good.”

“Oh, this is something I _have_ to see, then,” Alex says, and it’s clear he doesn’t know how serious Geno is. Just like he’s been oblivious to his mood all night, he’s missing the darkness in Geno’s tone, the way he’s tightened his arm around Sidney and won’t look away from Alex. 

Alex cheerfully calls the cab, eyes sparkling with mirth, and he follows Sidney and Geno out rubbing his hands together and chirping Geno’s manhood in Russian. Sidney says, “What’s he saying?” into Geno’s neck, and Geno breathes out deeply and fits his mouth close to his ear.

“Gonna come home with us.”

“Ugh,” Sidney says. “He’s like a really annoying stray dog.”

“Yes,” Geno agrees, and then he hesitates only for a minute before hardening his voice and muttering, “Gonna make him watch us.”

Sidney’s head snaps up, almost clipping Geno in the chin, and his eyes go wide. The cab pulls up, and Alex hops towards it, but Sidney stays with Geno on the sidewalk for another moment, staring at him.

Then he bites his bottom lip and, eyes dark, says, “Really?”

Geno lets a small, dark grin spread over his face and nods seriously. “Really. Okay?”

Sidney appears to think about it. He licks his lips and Geno watches the movement carefully, looks at his mouth and thinks about what he wants Alex to see first. He loves Sidney very fiercely when Sidney mutters, “Yeah, okay.”

“Coming, sleepyheads?” Alex yells from the cab, and Geno guides Sidney into it first with a hand on his neck. 

In the cab, Alex still thinks it’s a joke, babbling out questions in Russian. “Can I film you? What about popcorn, do I get popcorn? Does Sid know or do I have to hide in the closet?”

Sidney is squeezed between them, and the heat is on in the cab. They are all warm and pressed together and Sidney’s eyes are very dark, his fingers twitching in his lap. Geno looks at Alex and, when their eyes have met, casually rests his hand on the inside of Sidney’s thigh, rubbing up towards the slight bulge in his pants.

“Sid knows,” Geno tells Alex, as Sidney shudders a little next to him. He knows Alex feels it because his eyes narrow again. “He wants it.” He cups his hand where he can feel Sidney already half-hard, and he squeezes.

Alex laughs a little nervously, and shakes his head. “Sure,” he says easily, challengingly. He still doesn’t believe Geno’s not joking. 

The cab ride is long and restless and Sidney is not the only one half-hard by the time they pull up in front of his small house, but he is the one shifting between them and clutching at the hem of Geno’s shirt, as if needing to be anchored. He lets out a shaky, hissed breath when Geno lets him go to beat Alex to paying the driver, and he stumbles just a little when he follows Geno out of the cab. 

Alex chuckles. “Always a lightweight, Crosby,” he says, and Geno does not need to think about the last time the three of them drank together, and the last time Alex had set foot in this house, but of course he is, now. He’s remembering and his fists are tightening at his sides, and when they’re all inside, he channels the memory into pushing Sidney up against the wall of the front hallway and kissing him hard. 

Sidney clutches at him like he’d been waiting for it, spreading his legs for Geno to push his knee between them and opening his mouth up eagerly to Geno’s tongue. Alex swears in Russian and slams the front door, and though Geno takes his time nipping and licking and bruising Sidney’s mouth, when they break away and look at him, Alex is staring at them from where he’s backed up against the front door. 

“I’m really not that drunk,” Sidney says, his eyes sparkling a little. Geno takes a second to love him fiercely again, and then he pulls Sidney away from the wall and pushes him towards the stairs.

“Bedroom. Take off everything but shorts, and wait on bed.”

“Okay,” Sidney says, and he kisses Geno again, almost sweet. Then he takes the stairs two at a time, leaving Geno standing in the front hall with Alex still staring.

“I’m still not joking,” Geno says, taking off his jacket and toeing off his shoes. He takes off his tie and unbuttons some of his shirt but keeps his tie shoved in his pants pocket. “It’s not a joke to me, Sasha.”

Alex huffs a little, crossing his arms over his chest and looking petulant. But he also looks towards the stairs, and he’s obviously interested, and that makes something wild and frustrated rattle around in Geno’s chest. It worsens when Alex says, “He really wants it?”

“He always wants it,” Geno says, which is true enough, but it’s a point he dearly, dearly wants to make to Alex right now. 

 

Now Alex’s grin is dark, and something about it picks up Geno’s heartbeat. “Yes, I remember.”

“Get upstairs, and I’ll show you,” Geno says harshly, and he feels viciously satisfied when Alex takes off his own shoes and jacket and then starts casually up the stairs.

Sidney is waiting like just like Geno had told him to, sitting on the edge of the bed in his boxer-briefs, rubbing at his thigh. His head snaps up when Geno and Alex enter the room and he goes a little pinker, a flush down the front of his chest, but he looks at them both with a small, crooked smile.

“Finally, geez.”

“Still pushy?” Alex says, clucking his tongue. “Now I see, Zhenya lets you boss him around, yes?”

Sidney glares and then looks at Geno, but in here, Geno can’t be too upset at the slight. Sidney’s mouth is red and glistening from Geno kissing it, and in a few moments, it’s going to be wrapped around his dick. Geno can let Alex run his mouth now, because he’s sure it’s not going to last too long. 

“Sit down,” he tells Alex, nodding towards an armchair he can’t remember he or Sidney ever actually using. Sidney’s bedroom is actually the most well-furnished room in the house, though, and now that’s an added convenience. 

Alex sits, stretching his legs out in front of him and looking smug, right up until Geno walks over to him and tugs his arms behind the back of the chair. “What the fuck?” Alex says, laughing, and on the bed Sidney is swearing, sounding awed. 

Geno ignores them both and uses his tie to secure Alex’s wrists together behind the chair. “You here to look, not touch,” Geno says in English, so Sidney can be sure of it, too. He hears the bedsprings shift and when he looks over Sidney is rubbing himself through the cotton of his briefs, staring at them with his mouth open a bit. Geno watches for a few seconds before shaking his head quickly and making his eyes harden. “Stop, Sid, or I tie you up too.”

Sidney groans but pulls his hand away, leaving him hard and shaking a little. Alex is not laughing anymore, shifting a bit in the chair and testing Geno’s knots. “This is not a very nice way to treat guests,” he says, trying to sound chiding and actually coming off a little nervous. Geno just walks back over to the bed, shrugging. 

“Too bad. Look.” He kisses Sidney again, sitting down next to him, tasting his slick, hot mouth and thrusting his fingers into his hair. His uses his grip to pull Sidney’s head back, trailing kisses down his jaw to his bared neck, where he sucks and bites as hard as he dares and wishes fiercely he could leave real marks.

Sidney is panting by the time Geno lets his hair go and finishes with his neck, mouth open and wet, and Geno thumbs at the corner of his lips and meets his eyes. In Russian, he says, “Did he suck you?” and watches Sidney’s eyes flutter shut.

Alex has to clear his throat before he answers, and his voice still sounds a bit rough. “No.” He waits to speak until Geno is looking at him, and smile is vicious. “I just fucked him. Hard.”

“Too bad,” Geno says again, very careful to keep his voice steady. “He’s so good at it.” He pushes down on Sidney’s shoulders and sits at the edge of the bed, legs spread, and Sidney doesn’t hesitate before going to his knees and fitting himself between them. 

With practiced, skilled fingers, Sidney undoes Geno’s fly and takes him out, wrapping one warm palm around his dick and jerking it a few times. Geno’s not fully hard when Sidney takes him into his mouth, but he gets there fast in Sidney’s wet, lush mouth, his tongue flicking teasingly at the head. 

Sidney has blown him countless times now. He’d goaded Geno into fucking his mouth, holding his head down while he grasps at his thighs and tries to breathe, eyes watering and streaming. They’ve done it to each other, they’ve done it with Sidney on his back and Geno straddling his chest, they’ve done it in the shower, and Geno has gotten over pretty much any hang-up connected to thinking about how much Sidney has done this for other men, how sucking dick was the first time he ever did anything sexual, and how much he _liked_ doing it for other men. 

He really, really likes doing it for Geno, and that’s evident in how eager he is, how he moans around Geno’s dick and takes him deep with ease, looking up at Geno through his eyelashes as he bobs his head back up. Geno strokes at his hair and lets Sidney set the pace, lets him show off, and allows himself a few moments to just enjoy Sidney doing this for him, to think about how good it feels.

He doesn’t ever want to think about the things Rick Nash said about Sidney’s mouth, but now Geno feels pretty good getting to know firsthand how Nash hadn’t been lying.

“He loves this,” he tells Alex in Russian, and Alex’s heavy breathing is filtering through the sound of Sidney sucking and humming between his legs. “It’s like he was born to do it.”

“You are crazy,” Alex says a little breathlessly, and when Geno looks over, his eyes are wide and sharp. 

Geno smiles at him. 

“He gets off on it,” Geno says, letting out a shuddering breath and stroking his fingers through Sidney’s hair. He can tell, by the restless rolling of Sidney hips and the way his hands are twitching on Geno’s thighs, that he’s hard and heading close to the edge already. “You’re going to see him come from sucking my dick, aren’t you lucky?”

“Zhenya,” Alex says, swallowing audibly, but Geno focuses back on Sidney, brushing his hand over his face, thumbing at the place where his lips are stretched. 

“Hands,” Geno says softly, and Sidney puts his hands behind his back and sucks on Geno harder, purposeful. From the chair, Alex sucks in a deep, harsh breath. “You’re so good,” Geno says, still stroking his hair gently, tugging a bit when Sidney takes him deep into his throat. “So good at this, look at you.”

Sidney pulls off, his breathing rough and fast. “Is that what you were telling him?” Sidney asks, voice gravely and wrecked, spit streaked down his chin. His eyes are so wide, all pupil. Geno smiles at him and cups his cheek.

“Yes. I tell him what a good cocksucker you are, he doesn’t know.” From the chair, Alex groans softly, and Sidney’s eyes slide shut, smiling a bit, and with his lips so swollen, it must be sore. It doesn’t stop him from taking Geno back into his mouth and sucking harder and faster, reinvigorated, shaking between Geno’s legs.

Geno grips Sidney’s hair tighter now, letting him go at it as he pleases, taking steadying breaths of his own to keep from losing it already. Sidney loves to make him come like this, loves to swallow him or taste it on his lips, lick it from Geno’s fingers. But he doesn’t want that right now; he wants to do something else with his erection. 

“Touch yourself,” Geno tells Sidney, and Sidney looks at him, confused slowing down. But his hands are already moving between his own legs, and Geno wonders if Alex can see them, rubbing himself with shaking hands. He’s moaning around Geno’s dick again, and it’s so good, but the point is how good it is for Sidney, too, how much this does it for him. “Do it until you come in your shorts, Sid.”

Sidney keeps sucking, but his pace falters as he nears his orgasm, and so Geno holds his head and fucks his mouth like Sidney likes, as hard as he can stand to without coming himself. It’s a close thing anyway, because Sidney’s mouth goes slack and sweet when he comes, sagging forward, and his moans are strangled and harsh. In the chair, Alex is swearing sharply, shifting so the chair creaks, and Geno looks at him as he holds Sidney’s mouth over his cock until the moans quiet. 

Then Geno lifts Sidney’s head, rubbing his fingers over his scalp, watching his chest heave and his eyelashes flutter. “Good,” Geno says, and Sidney gives him a blissed-out smile. His brow furrows a bit as he eyes Geno’s cock, hard and red and tight against his stomach.

He lets Sidney poke his tongue out to just lick at it, swiping along the precome bubbling out at the tip, and then pulls Sidney away.

“No,” Geno says. “Get the lube.” 

Sidney is shaky on his feet but grinning when he scrambles for the bedside table. Geno grins, too, as he takes off the rest of his clothes and turns Sidney to face Alex when he rejoins him, makes sure he sees the big wet spot on the front of his briefs before he pulls them down and Sidney kicks them off.

“Crazy,” Alex says again, but he is red-faced and sweaty and clearly hard, which is too bad for him. 

“So you fucked him hard?” Geno says as he pushes Sidney back onto the bed. He brushes his hand over Sidney’s soft dick to watch him shudder, pressing away at first and then into the feeling. 

Alex is quiet for a few seconds, but then he says, “Yes. That’s how he wanted it.”

“Like this?” Geno asks, arranging Sidney onto his hands and knees. When Alex breathes out a defiant “Yes,” Geno grins and pushes Sidney onto his back, grinning wider as Sidney bends his knees up to his chest and keeps them there hooked with his arms without prompting. “He likes it like this with me,” Geno says, popping open the tube of lubricant and dribbling it liberally over his fingers. “He likes to look at me.” 

He has the nerve to laugh, harsh in the heavy air of the room, the chair creaking on its legs as he shifts. “Lucky Evgeni,” Alex says. “Crosby needs to get his eyes checked.”

Geno rolls his eyes, and beneath him, Sidney huffs and squirms a bit, narrowing his eyes at Geno’s fingers warming up the lube between them.

“That’s starting to get annoying, all the Russian.”

“No,” Geno says, grabbing Sidney’s cock with his other hand and tugging on it until Sidney’s squirming picks up, oversensitive and overwhelmed. That’s his favorite way to get fucked, when it’s a bit too much, when he’s loose and slack from coming, and Sidney had discovered that with Geno. He has never been with anyone else long enough to figure it out. “You like.”

“Geno,” Sidney whimpers, his dick twitching and filling in Geno’s hand as his brings his other down lower. He slides one finger into Sidney, smiling when he twitches and sighs. His breathing picks up at two fingers, wriggling into the stretch and burn of it, and Geno watches him carefully. Sidney likes to be overwhelmed, but Geno hates to hurt him.

At three fingers, Sidney is hard again and sweating and panting, Geno’s dick is yelling at him for release, and the chair won’t stop creaking. Geno can’t help the grin on his face, because Sidney is being loud and shameless for him and he’s close to just asking for it, and—

“Geno, please,” Sidney says breathlessly, driving himself down onto Geno’s fingers and moaning harshly. “Please fuck me.”

Geno wonders if Sidney said “please” to Alex, but at the moment, he’s too busy slicking himself up and sliding into Sidney to really care. 

Sidney’s legs go over Geno’s shoulders, and bent in half like this, he can barely move, so it’s Geno who controls everything. Geno drives into Sidney at a slow, punishing pace at first, trying to keep himself in check before this ends too soon. He holds Sidney still and fucks him hard, his breathing going harsh as he pushes his hips, the tight warmth of Sidney perfect and unrelenting. 

Sidney clutches at him, grabbing at his arms and reaching up searchingly, slitting his eyes open and meeting Geno’s with his mouth open on a moan. “Watch your—your shoulder,” he says, voice still wrecked, and Geno chokes out a breathless laugh and fucks him harder and faster, snapping his hips and making the bed shake.

It’s easy to forget about Alex in the chair when they’re like this, when Sidney is coming undone again and Geno is basically there. But the chair creaks again and Geno remembers. He looks down at Sidney and thinks of Alex seeing what he’s seeing, having seen it _first_ , and it’s a little hard for him to breathe.

And then Sidney’s eyes open again, and they meet Geno’s, and there’s just—there’s warmth and love and gratefulness and want, so much of it, capped off by the way he breathes out Geno’s name like it’s the only word in his head. 

Alex has never seen that, Geno knows. And he never will. It’s still hard for him to breathe, but in a different way, now.

Sidney clenches, says Geno’s name again, and that’s all it takes for Geno to come, grinding down against Sidney’s hips and groaning harshly, sagging forward. Sidney stills as Geno empties into him, the only signs of his own need his erection and the little twitches going through his body, but he doesn’t move to touch himself, just clutches harder at Geno until he starts coming back to himself. 

When he does, Geno blinks at Sidney, and his tongue feels thick and heavy. He looks at Sidney, his pinkly flushed chest and his blown pupils, his hair stuck to his forehead in sweaty clumps, and he loves him so much it kind of hurts a little.

Pulling out makes Sidney whine and twists in the sheets, which makes Geno’s dick twitch pitifully, and the chair creaks again, but Geno has plans. “Show him,” Geno says, turning Sidney over, putting his hands on his ass and spreading his cheeks. 

Across the room, Alex swears again in two languages, and Sidney groans and ruts against the bed. Geno pushes his fingers into his red, puffy hole, two and then three, where Sidney is wet with lube and Geno’s come. He fucks his fingers in and out, searching out Sidney’s prostate and knowing when he finds it as Sidney’s moans go high and crack, and when he freezes and comes against the sheets, Geno is sure to wipe his fingers on Sidney’s thighs, where some of the come has already dripped out.

Sidney goes limp like that, ass up with a mess between his belly and the sheets. Geno strokes at his back through aftershocks and then looks over at Alex, breathing harsh and ragged, his eyes wild and _staring._

“I told you I wasn’t joking,” Geno says, and he can’t help but feel smug when Alex just groans, tipping his head back. 

Geno is nice enough to stay quiet through untying Alex and watching him stagger down the hall, where he shuts himself up in the bathroom for a gratifyingly short while. 

Alex doesn’t say much, either, when he collects his things and calls for another cab, red and a little twitchy while Geno sees him off shamelessly naked, but at the door, he stops and looks at him solemnly for the first time that night.

“I could’ve been anyone that night, Zhenya,” he says lowly, and Geno swallows hard and nods, because really, he knows that. He means it when he says he’s over it. “I was just a body. He knows that, I know that. I only joked because I hoped you knew that too.”

“I know,” Geno says gruffly, and then he finds himself smiling. “Don’t lie and say that wasn’t hot, though.”

When Alex grins back at him, Geno can finally see some humor in the whole thing. 

Upstairs, Sidney is practically passed out, but he wakes up when Geno rolls him over to clean him off. “Ovechkin’s gone?” he mumbles, and Geno grins and kisses him gently, because however much humor there is in this, it’s still good to hear Sidney still calling him that.

“Yes. Finally shut up.”

“Good,” Sidney says, and he stretches out a bit, making a face and wrapping his arms around Geno in the same movement. “That was—yeah. That was something.”

“Good something?” Geno says, and though Sidney’s renewed blush doesn’t hold answers, his crooked, secretive grin does. So does the way he kisses Geno eagerly, nodding into it.

“Really good something. Just—surprising.”

“Am full of surprises,” Geno says, and Sidney laughs and kisses his forehead.


End file.
